


The Thunder Rolls

by RustyPaladin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyPaladin/pseuds/RustyPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is absolutely terrified of thunderstorms. No doubt about it. And the thing is... no one knows about this phobia of his. But when Levi comes home to find his brunette nowhere during the middle of one bad storm, he finds himself getting worried.</p><p>Modern!AU with a hint of highschoolteacher!Levi and collegestudent!Eren. Plus fluff. Everyone likes fluff. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder Rolls

Eren twisted his keys in the lock of his apartment door after a shift at the grocery store, sliding inside before letting it click shut behind him again. He slipped his shoes off at the door, making sure they were set neatly to the side on the mat (if they weren’t, Levi would probably kill him) and set his jacket on the coat rack. Stretching his arms above his head, he heard his back pop and groaned. They’d had some extra boxes to put in the storage room of the little grocery store he worked for, and since Mikasa (who usually worked the storage room herself) wasn’t there today, Eren had been volunteered to do it by the rest of the crew. Now, he was sore and ready to relax, especially after his boring college classes early that morning.

Eren was just about to go lay in bed and fall asleep when he smelled some wonderful smell wafting in the whole apartment from the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks, eyebrows furrowing. Was Levi home already? He couldn’t be… His classes didn’t end until at least 3 anyways, and he always stayed after to grade and answer questions. Eren’s watch showed it was only 2:03 and the man was never home before 4:30 from the high school. The perks of being an English teacher, Levi always would snark.

Frowning, Eren walked into the small, clean kitchen and saw the crockpot simmering in the corner. The aroma seemed to be a stew that Levi had probably made before leaving for work. Eren remembered just waking up before he left, but he didn’t notice it before. There was a note with the elegant penmanship laying in front of the appliance. It said,

‘Brat-

When you get home, make sure to stir the stew for me. I’ll be home around 5  
See you then.

-Levi’

Eren just chuckled softly, taking the ladle that sat on the paper towel and opened the lid, slowly stirring the heavenly smelling mixture around. Too bad it would be a while before it was done, but meanwhile maybe he could catch up on some Supernatural and relax before getting started on some homework.

Tapping the ladle a few times against the side of the pot, Eren set it back on its towel and closed the lid. Making his way into the living room, he flopped down on the couch and sighed at the way his back protested the little movements, being too sore from the box lifting. Curling up into one of the throw pillows, he took the remote and switched the television on and turned to Netflix, flicking to the next episode of the season he was watching. As the episode began, he didn’t even start to notice the dark clouds that started to form in the distance.  
______________________________________

A few episodes later, Eren heard the pitter patter of rain drops on the window. Shaken out of his focus on the show, he looked out the window and saw the dark clouds. He frowned; he liked the rain, really, but he was worried by the way the clouds loomed overhead. Pulling the smartphone from his back pocket, he turned on the weather app, scrolling through.

Eren blanched as he saw the 70% chance of thunderstorms icon laying right under the hour mark. This was the third storm this week. “No, no,” he muttered, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He hated storms with all his being. Trying to take deep breaths, he took the pillow he’d been curled around previously and hugged it to his chest. Feeling that he couldn’t sit any longer, he got up and started to pace. 70% chance. That was it. A chance. There was still 30% of no storm, right?

Wandering into the kitchen, Eren leaned against the counter, refusing to look out the window over the sink. His eyes wandered for a moment. 4:49, the clock read. Time passed real quick, he thought to himself. Levi will be home any minute… That thought was a little comforting as he relaxed just a bit against the counter. Just as he started to feel relaxed, a flash illuminated the kitchen and blinded the brunette for a moment. 

With a rather feminine yelp, Eren scrambled out of the room and scurried down the hallway into his bedroom. Seconds later a loud boom made the apartment rumble; the thunder following the lightning. Eren dropped the throw pillow he’d still been clutching, a strangled cry coming from him out of terror. Thunderstorms were one of his greatest fears. He didn’t know why, but they were just... terrifying. 

Opening the sliding door to the closet, he pushed the shoes that had been previously organized to the side before grabbing the comforter off the bed as well as Levi’s pillow. Throwing them into the closet before sliding in, he slammed the door shut and took the pillow into his arms, breathing in the scent of Levi. It smelled strongly of him with its vanilla and mint.

Eren could feel his heart racing and thumping violently in his chest as he curled into the pillow, closing his eyes tight. This wasn’t okay, storms weren’t okay. As he rocked himself back and forth just slightly, another rumble went through the apartment and he bit down hard on his cheek as to not make a noise. Please let it be over soon, was his only thought as the storm continued to rumble on.  
___________________________________________  
When Levi walked out of the high school around 4:30 that afternoon, the rain was coming down in torrents. 

With an annoyed sigh at not having his umbrella, Levi lifted his bag over his head and jogged out into the heavy downpour. He reached the car and pulled the door open, throwing his bag in the back and getting in himself, slamming the door shut again as he groaned. He made it alright, but not without some damage. He was soaked thoroughly, no matter how much the bag protected but no matter that. Once he got home, he could get changed into something dry and comfortable. yeah, that sounded good. 

Sticking the key in the ignition, that was when the first flash of lightning lit everything up.

Levi didn’t particularly like storms, but mostly for their incessant noise and light. Putting the car into drive, he sped out of the parking lot and toward the apartment complex. The windshield wipers made the annoying scrape sound as they pushed and pulled against the glass, effectively wiping rain water so Levi could see. All the man really wanted to do was just get home so he could be with Eren and watch a movie or play one of his favorite, stupid board games (and no, Levi didn’t like them at all (okay, so maybe he did to see Eren’s reactions. Shut up)). Pulling into a spot in front of his apartment complex, he ran inside as quick as he could before going straight to the stairs straight to the third floor. Making his way down the hall, he opened the familiar second to last door on the right marked ‘330’.

Eren’s shoes sat by the wall, not even close to neatly organized, and his jacket hung lazily off the rack. With a fond eye roll, the man set his own soaking shoes against the wall and his jacket stayed in his arms so he could get his soaking things together to put in the wash. Setting his jacket in the laundry basket in the hall, he walked into the room just as another flash BANG went off outside. He didn’t notice the comforter missing from the bed nor the pillow and he certainly didn’t hear the small whimper from the closet.

Just as Levi didn’t hear him, Eren didn’t hear Levi’s scuffling feet as he changed into dry sweatpants and a shirt or when he tossed the clothes into the hall or when he walked out and called Eren’s name, wondering just where the hell he went.

Levi knew the brunette was here somewhere. Even the television was going, where that stupid show Eren was into now was playing. Supernatural, wasn’t it? The stupid brothers, always making such stupid decisions. Rolling his eyes, he flipped the remote into his hand and shut the show off. He turned toward the kitchen, knowing he would show up at some point or another. Making a few more additions to the stew, he turned the temperature of the crockpot down, looking at the clock. 5:11. Ten minutes later and the damned brat still wasn’t showing himself.

“Eren Yeager, if you don’t get your ass in here, I’m not serving you any of this,” the man said in his normal annoyed, monotonous voice. Even though his voice said one thing, in all honesty, the raven haired man was actually starting to get a bit worried (believe it or not, he actually did care for Eren). Now that he thought back on it, the boy always disappeared during storms, especially this week.

Stalking out of the kitchen, Levi checked the rooms of the house again. The living room was empty, the bathroom and dining room too. It only left the bedroom to be checked. As Levi nudged the door open, he didn’t immediately hear or see anything. When another flash went through the room and a loud rumble right after, he heard the cry ringing loud, though muffled.

“Eren,” he muttered as he rushed into the room, immediately starting to move things around to see where he was hiding. This wasn’t good. He’d never heard the poor brunette in such distress over something without it being huge. Why was he hiding? And where else could he be? Pursing his lips, Levi was getting irritated. Not at Eren himself, but at the fact he couldn’t find him.

That’s when it hit Levi; the closet, he was probably in the closet. Walking over, he gently pried the door open, seeing the brunette curled up with a pillow. Everything was shoved to the side as the brunette leaned his side up against the wall, looking quite young in this fearful situation. He looked so small and fragile, Levi felt his breath catch in his throat. Tears tracked down Eren’s face as his shoulders shook and his face was so damned pale. He could hear small gasps for air being alongside the rain and he froze, not daring to move.

Taken aback, the raven haired man didn’t understand at first. What was Eren so… upset about? When another rumble that wasn’t as loud as the others shook the apartment once again, Eren’s eyes flew open and he gasped, clutching the pillow tighter to his chest. That’s when he seemed noticed he had company. He spun around and looked up, seeing Levi who stared down at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
________________  
Eren had pushed everything out of his mind, focused solely on blocking the loud thunder out. He hadn’t even noticed the tears that started running down his face or the way he unconsciously started rocking back and forth, the pillow clutched tight in his hands as he faced away from the closet door.He mumbled to himself, “It’s gonna go away. It’s gonna go away. It’s gonna- Ah!” he gasped as another large roll of thunder went throughout the house. It wasn’t fucking going away.

That was when he noticed the door was open and he spun around, seeing the dark silhouette of Levi standing above him.

Eren stammered at first, not making a single coherent word come out. Levi must think he’s weak, afraid of a damn thunder storm. This made his face turn bright red, and he shrank back. “Levi,” he finally mustered, voice cracking from crying.

Levi snapped out of his thoughts by that one word. He knelt down by him and brushed a few strands of messy hair out of his face. “Hush,” he simply said with an emotionless mask, gathering the younger man in his arms and pulled him into his lap. 

Underneath that thick layer of no emotion, Levi was actually brimming with concern. This was highly unlike Eren. He was energetic, bubbly, bouncy, everything that Levi wasn’t; yet here he sat, absolutely terrified and out of his mind and Levi didn’t understand why.

His arms tightened around the brunette’s waist protectively at this thought. He rocked him gently as Eren nuzzled into his shoulder, holding onto the pillow tightly. He felt comforted by his company, closing his eyes. Levi was here, everything was okay.

As minutes ticked by, Levi whispered small words of comfort, from “you’re fine, Eren” to “shh, just calm down”. Each time the thunder rolled or a flash illuminated the walls, Eren would flinch and hide himself further into Levi, whimpering each time.

It seemed like hours later to Eren and Levi, but it was only minutes before the storm had finally moved on. Levi breathed a sigh of relief but Eren was still a mess, refusing to move from Levi’s side. It was obvious he was more than a little upset. “C’mon brat, you need to clean up,” he muttered, nudging the younger man as a hint to get up. When he did, Levi followed and they both made their way into the bedroom itself.

Eren sat down on the edge of the bed, setting his elbows against his knees and laid his head in his hands. Of course Levi had to witness that, him just completely breaking down for what probably looked like no reason. Keeping his gaze down, he could see as Levi knelt in front of him with a pack of Kleenex. A single finger was placed under his chin and he nearly flinched away, but kept looking down. 

“Look at me,” Levi said sternly. Turquoise looked up and met grey and Levi made sure to hold his gaze. “What the hell was that about? You fucking scared me, you brat. This isn’t like you to completely break down and hide in a closet. Of all the places here...”

Eren swallowed thickly, only shrugging a shoulder. How was he supposed to respond to that? ‘Oh, yeah, I’m terrified of thunderstorms k bye’? 

He heard the exasperated sigh leave Levi’s lips when he got no verbal answer and he handed the Kleenex to Eren. “Here, clean yourself up and change into something comfortable. I’ll be back in a moment.” He stood up, taking only a glance at him before he went out of the room.

Eren swore under his breath before deciding to take his advice and clean himself up. Standing up, he pulled out one of Levi’s sweatshirts and a pair of Eren’s favorite sweatpants from the dresser that sat across from the bed. As he pulled the sweatshirt on, it managed to hang off his frame, but fit perfectly in length. 

Settling back down on the bed against the headboard, he wrapped his arms around his knees. Levi came back into the room just a minute later, a glass of water in hand. He sat on the edge of the bed by Eren and set the glass down, waiting until the man looked at him. When Eren still refused, Levi said in a more commanding tone of voice, “Eren Yeager. Look at me now.”

Eren’s eyes snapped up to look at Levi, immediately feeling like he should come to attention from the strong commander tone he had brought on. “I’m sorry,” he immediately said, eyes widening slightly.

“For what? Dammit, brat, you need to stop apologizing for everything. I just want to know- and you had better answer me this time- what the hell did you freak out so bad over?”

“‘M afraid of thunderstorms,” he muttered quietly, pulling the sleeves down over his hands. He always fidgeted when he was nervous, and now was no difference.

“Say again?”

“I’m afraid of thunderstorms,” he said louder this time, in a bit more of an irritated tone. He looked away at this point, his hands wringing the material of the sweatshirt as he waited for the laughter or the rude snark or… something.

When Eren felt the hand smack the side of his head, he immediately thought that it was unexpected. He yelped indignantly, raising a hand to rub the spot. “Hey! What the hell was that for?”

“You little shit,” Levi said in exasperation, shaking his head. “Why didn’t you just tell me earlier?”

Eren stared at him for a moment with wide eyes. Tell him earlier…? So he wasn’t thinking of Eren as some wimp. Or, if he was, at least he was kind enough to not say it out loud. He tried to think of something to say, mouth seeming to open and close with no words. Finally, he managed to get something out as he said, “I just.. I don’t know. It was something so fucking silly to be afraid about and I thought you would think so too and-” he suddenly cut off, exhaling as he stopped himself from rambling.

Levi just made a small agreement noise. “It is pretty dumb to be afraid of but it’s okay,” he interjected as quickly as he said that when he saw the crestfallen look on Eren’s face at his agreement. “I know Hanji’s afraid of spiders and Petra hates water. Everyone’s got their quirks. Don’t worry that shitty little head of yours, alright?”

Eren couldn’t help but laugh softly at the terms of ‘endearment’ Levi always had up his sleeve, nodding his head half heartedly. “Okay,” he said.

“Good,” Levi said, the corner of his mouth quirking up into the closest thing to a smile as he handed him the glass of water, kissing his forehead. “Now, let’s go eat.” As he stood up, he paused to look over the brunette. “By the way, that’s a nice sweatshirt you’re wearing. Wonder where you got it from?” With that, he left the room. 

Eren laughed softly, shaking his head. What would he do without Levi? Pushing himself up, he made his way out into the kitchen to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for SNK and I'm pretty proud of the cuteness at the end. It's really difficult writing Eren's character, especially while trying to make him a scared little bae, but Levi makes it all better. This was taken from a prompt off of a tumblr blog called otpprompts. Go check them out!!
> 
> otpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks guys! c: I'm planning on making a lot more one shot ereri stories, so I guess keep an eye out! Next one should be up in a couple of days at the least.


End file.
